


don't you believe me

by lovelyier



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M, s.coups appears for like a second, woozi appears for like a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyier/pseuds/lovelyier
Summary: Seventeen are playing a game of Among Us and Wonwoo is the important last vote.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	don't you believe me

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH it's my first time writing on AO3 and since I'm obsessed with Among Us right now I thought why not this be the first thing I upload.
> 
> They're using the Skeld map!
> 
> Please enjoy reading and feedback is always appreciated!!
> 
> come talk to me at @love_lyier on twitter

Jun muted in the call like everyone else starts speaking to himself, “Ok I’m on my own now. Jihoon got voted off and we just need two more people gone to win.”

Jun spots Soonyoung watching the cameras in the security room. He opens up the sabotage tab and turns off the lights and decides to take his chances at killing Soonyoung. Jun soon sees Chan coming towards the security room and quickly escapes through the vent. Jun runs towards his boyfriend’s character in the cafeteria and heads down with him.

Jun starts to worry. Did I make it to the vent in time? Did Chan see that? He shouldn’t have right? Since the lights were off. Jun was safe from suspicion. At least he hoped so.

Dead Body Reported

Chan unmutes himself and starts off the conversation saying, “I saw Soonyoung-hyung’s dead body at the security room. I couldn’t see exactly who killed Soonyoung-hyung since the lights were out, but I’m pretty sure I saw Junhui-hyung for like a split second.”

“I would never kill Soonyoung! I think you just self reported cause I was nowhere near the security room and I didn’t spot a dead body anywhere Channie”, Jun retorts. Chan scoffs, “Ok it’s one hundred percent Junhui-hyung. He’s using the voice he has when he’s acting.Vote him off Wonwoo-hyung.”

Jun begins to pout and tries to convince Wonwoo, “It really wasn’t me Wonwoo! Listen to me Wonwoo you just saw me heading to you in the cafeteria right? I was heading towards the electrical room to fix the lights. I was nowhere near the security room. It was Channie who killed Soonyoung!”

Chan soon follows up Jun’s logic, “Likely story Junhui-hyung, but there’s a vent you could have gone through to escape to get closer to the cafeteria! You just exposed yourself. Now I know how you killed Soonyoung-hyung. I’m voting for you Junhui-hyung.”

“Then I’m going to vote for you cause it wasn’t me.”,Jun says as he clicks on Chan to vote for him.

Wonwoo moves his cursor back and forth conflicting on who to vote for. “Hurry up and vote for Junhui-hyung, Wonwoo-hyung!”,Chan exclaims. Wonwoo sighs and begins to move his cursor towards Jun’s character.

All of a sudden Jun whines, “ Wonwoo don’t you believe me. It really wasn’t me. Channie’s trying to trick you. Are you really going to trust him more than your boyfriend who was literally walking with you hand in hand to the electrical room?”

Wonwoo chuckles at that, “we don’t have hands Junnie” Wonwoo hears what he thinks is Jun mumbling. Wonwoo admits defeat and sighs, “Ok you’re right we were holding hands going to turn on the lights together. Channie sorry, but I’m gonna have to vote you off”

Wonwoo proceeds to vote Chan off.

Chan, shocked practically exclaims, “What?! Wonwoo-hyung seriously?! I don’t want to play with Wonwoo-hyung and Jun-hyung anymore.”

Chan was ejected.

Chan was not the Impostor.

After a few seconds Jun lets out a little cry in victory. Jihoon laughs saying, “Good job Junnie you brought us to victory.”

Everyone listens to Seungcheol’s sigh and whine, “Wonwoo that’s the third time today you voted for another crewmate instead of Jun when he was the impostor. This is exactly why the impostors keep you alive. Jun doesn’t want to kill you and you’re too whipped to vote him off.”

The members laugh and agree with their leader's statement.Wonwoo can’t help the embarrassed chuckle that he lets out.


End file.
